


Misunderstanding

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [11]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds





	Misunderstanding

    She suspected.

                It was small things – lingering glances, bashful expressions, and the abundant of ogling. She knew it never went any farther.

                Her brother would never hurt her like that.

                She and Mark have been dating for six month, the two meeting in her British Literature elective at the local community college. He was only a few years older than she; but, they just clicked. Their relationship was like an other normal one : ups and downs, cute moments and ugly ones.

                That all changed when Chris came home from college.

                Unlike Wyatt and herself, Chris left the haven of the manor and went to a college in the Midwest for a major in chemistry. Throughout the fall, her mother would do nothing but complain about the lack of visits and calls; but, once December hit, she could wait to get her baby boy back home.

                So, on December 14th, her mother was overjoyed when Chris walked through the door, half-asleep from the plane ride wearing nothing but a pair of black track pants and a dark red University of Wisconsin hoody.  It was three hours later when Chris met Mark, and that is when Melinda believed her relationship went down the drain. The two hit it off quite easily, the two men instantly bounded over the share love of soccer and track.  They discussed it feverishly before they spoke about music and various other interests the two shared.

                That’s when it started.

                Mark lingered around her older brother and began to ignore her. At first, Melinda was overjoyed. Her brother’s (Wyatt included ) accepted Mark. That was a feat upon itself. Then, it got annoying. Mark was always touching Chris, smiling at Chris, laughing with Chris. Jealous began to rear its ugly head; but, before the green-eyed monster could come out, she relented. She was eighteen, a freshman in college, there would be other men. She wasn’t naïve enough to think Mark was ‘The One’. It hurt, she did like the guy, but sometimes, things aren’t meant to be; and, it was no secret to her that Mark was bisexual.

                So a few days after Christmas, she gently told the two men that if there was something blooming between them, not to hold back and that they had her blessing.

                Mark looked overjoyed.

                Chris…laughed.

                Apparently, Chris had a girlfriend back in Madison; a girl name Bianca.

                And he wasn’t bisexual.     

                Melinda chuckled and clapped Mark on the back and slyly told him that her older brother was available…

                And bent as a rainbow.


End file.
